Why Is A Raven Like A Writing Desk?
by Starryyeah
Summary: Alice in wonderland au. This is an rp I did with a friend.
The year was 1865, it was beginning of spring with feeling of the air was brisk and cool in the early morning. Arisu was in the carriage sitting across from her mother and was staring out the window. She wearing her thick wavy white shoulder-length hair though was a little longer past with a large black bow that was between her bangs and body of hair. Her crimson red eyes were gazing at the windows wondering what it would be like to fly and have to worries or troubles. She was wearing white Peter Pan collar with lace with a slightly puffed short sleeves with a black ribbon sewn into the sleeves, a blue thick strapped dress that covered her knees with 5 buttons sewn into on the front, black wrist gloves with a white ruffled fabric on the bottom with a black ribbon sewn into it, white socks, and shin covered tied up boots.

Her mother looked at her happiness though wishing her husband and Arisu's father were to watch their daughter grow up into a woman. She noticed something and reached over patting down her hips.

"You're not wearing a corset," she said sternly.

Arisu was still looking out the window.

"I'm against them," she said to her mother.

Her mother sighed.

"You are not properly dressed," she said.

Arisu then looks at her mother.

"Who is to say what is proper, what if someone told to wear a cod fish on your head. Would you wear it," she asked looking back out the window.

Her mother took off her silver locket and put it around her neck and smiled at her.

Beth was a very shy, soft spoken girl. She was polite and friendly when she was wanted to be but at the same time she was an introvert and antisocial. She did not like gatherings or meetings with people of any kind. But even more so she hated girl clothes. Her mother would always try to force her to wear girly clothes but her dad didn't care. She was always closer to her father anyway. She loved going on trips with him. He loved her to death. She was born blind. She can not see at all but that didn't get her down or stop her from living. She had short orange hair, purple eyes, fair skin, flat chested, and she was wearing a white poet's shirt, black trousers, black boots, and a navy jacket. She had a seashell hairpin that her dad got her and she wore it every single day. She was already at the house waiting for her cousin, Arisu to show up.

Once her and her mother arrived at the house. Arisu's aunt ran up to her embracing her into a hug. She hugged her back though normally her aunt wouldn't hug her so she knew something was up. She looked over at her uncle smiling at him and kissed her gloved knuckles. She looked over and saw her cousin Beth and was smiling at her. She went over and hugged her cousin smiling.

"Hey Beth how are you," she asked.

"Fine. How are you?" Beth asked softly.

Arisu started walking up the stairs.

"I'm glad that you are doing well Beth. I'm upset with my mother mainly because well I haven't been wearing those stupid corsets and she is upset. I don't care," she said to Beth.

Beth nodded to her. Pretty soon everyone gathered. They told Beth and Arisu that this was their engagement party and their finances were over there. Beth did not like this one bit.

"I am not marrying anyone mother! You can shove it up your butt where the sun don't shine!" she yelled at her. Everyone just stared wide eyed in shock for they knew Beth was always quiet and soft spoken and shy and did not like to talk much let alone have outbursts like that.

Arisu wasn't too happy about this either.

"I refuse to marry anyone mother. I'm not ready for something like this and you can't make me," she shouted running away.

Arisu was running into the garden that Beth and her would hide out in. They were in there for hours and hide and no one would be able to find them. She was saw Beth and was trying to hold back her tears with her emotions running high.

Beth couldn't see so of course she needed help to stand and walk and pretty much do everything else. Her mother always hated her. She was trying to feel around for Arisu.

"Arisu where are you?" she asked.

Suddenly she felt two soft furry ears under her palms.

Usagi was feeling hands on his hands quickly looking at his watch and was hopping off. Arisu heard Beth and grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Hey there you are Beth," she said wiping away her tears.

Beth was following the rabbit but she didn't know where she was going.

Usagi was running quickly there the hedges unaware that Arisu and Beth were chasing after him. They continued until they came upon a huge sycamore tree with a huge hole that was big enough for both of them to enter from. Though they had to slightly bend their backs while traveling through the tunnel.

Beth and Arisu were falling down in what seemed like an endless wormhole or vortex of some sort that led them to a new world or dimension. They dropped onto the floor and there were many doors in the room they landed in. Some were big and some were small but none were their size.

Arisu was trying to open them only to find that they were locked. She looked over and saw a medium small sized bottle. There was a note attached to it, it read "Drink Me" she found an old skeleton key that was small. It was tiny she had between her index and thumb. Quickly she looked around and tried every door but they wouldn't open. She saw a curtain that covering a wall with no window. Looking down she saw a tiny door and looked at the key. She was able to unlock the door though she can't go through. She popped the cork off the bottle and sipped some of the clear liquid it was horrible tasting. She started to shrink and she was buried in her clothes. She climbed out of the collar wearing some of her blue fabric that was wrapped around her into a dress. She ran over to the door with the key still in the door. She locked it again and this time was able to go through it. She was in awe by what she was looking at this whimsical world that was bright and colorful. She was looking around and forgot about Beth.

Beth was currently bigger than Arisu still. She felt around until she felt a glass bottle and she drank some of it. She quickly shrunk as well. She wore nothing but her poet's shirt that was like a long nightshirt on her body. She felt around for a door that she could actually fit through and she heard Arisu.

"Arisu where are we?" she asked not knowing or seeing where there were because she couldn't see at all.

Arisu quickly turned around and gently grabbed Beth's arm. She was happy.

"I don't know but I wish you could see it. It's like something from a dream it's beautiful Beth and we are on an adventure," she said with excitement.

Beth nodded to her but they were soon quickly separated from each other when Leo the mob boss kidnapped Beth and Arisu met up with Mikey and Donnie.

Leo was holding her in his gloved hand.

Arisu was still small and was seeing a table she climbed up the table cover. Once she was on the table and saw three strange colorful characters. Two were turtles and another was a dormouse.

Beth was scared and frightened.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Mikey and Donnie greeted Arisu.

"Welcome Arisu," they said to her.

Leo smiled at her with a toothpick on the right side of his mouth.

"It's alright Beth," he said to her.

Arisu smiled at them. She remember this place from the dream she had when she was a little girl.

"Hello March Hare and Mad Hatter and Dormouse," she said.

Dormouse was smiling.

"Hello Arisu," he said.

Beth's eyes widened. She knew that voice. It was the mob boss Leo.

"Leo? Is that you?" she asked.

Mikey and Donnie smiled at her.

"Would you care to have some tea with us? But first eat this cake to help you get back to normal size," they said to her.

Leo nodded to her smiling.

"Yes it is Beth," he said to her.

Arisu nodded and took the cake and jumped back down off the table. She took a small bit from the cake. In the bushing she was growing back to her normal size but her cover had ripped off. She was laying down but lifted her head up.

"Um, I need some clothes please," she asked embarrassed.

Beth sighed.

"Even though I can't see Leo I know I shrunk. How do I get back to normal size?" she asked him.

Mikey and Donnie smiled at her. Right behind them was a trunk full of clothes.

"Her Arisu go right ahead and pick out anything you like," they said cheerily to her.

Leo nodded to her. As they entered his home. He placed her gently on the kitchen counter while he was looking through his cabinets. Once he found what he was looking for he handed her a bottle and popped the cork.

"Here drink this Beth," he said.

Arisu stayed in the bushes while looking through the truck and found a black laced elbow sleeved low cut jacket, a white and black and blue sleeveless dress. The shirt of the of the dress was white with a black ribbon wrapped around the waist and body of the dress was a sapphire blue. She tied a thick black ribbon around her head making it look like a headband. She put on black tie up ankle boots.

Beth drank the liquid in the bottle he gave her and she felt herself getting back to her normal size. She was in nothing though but a white poet's shirt. She felt the breeze go through her body but she didn't care. She went up to Leo and smiled feeling his face.

"You're just like how I always dreamed you look Leo."

Mikey and Donnie looked at Arisu and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Arisu," they cooed to her going back to drinking their tea.

Leo was looking at her smirking and was holding her close to him.

"Thanks babe," he said to her.

Arisu smiled and nodded at them as she walked over to them.

"Thank you," she said.

Beth squeaked from the close contact blushing.

"Wh-what're you doing Leo? B-babe?" she asked him nervously blushing.

Mikey and Donnie nodded to her and patted a seat next to them.

"Come and have tea with us Arisu," they said happily to her.

Leo took off his jacket wrapping it around her. He lead her to a room and handed her a change of clothes.

"I missed you and wasn't sure when you would be coming back. Plus you need clothes babe, and here you go babe," he said to her smirking at her.

Arisu walked over and sat between them smiling having tea with them. Casey was sleeping as always.

Beth was still blushing.

"I-I know that but why are you calling me babe? You always called me Beth," she said as she got naked now in front of Leo taking off her poet's shirt not putting the clothes on just yet.

Mikey and Donnie held her hands in theirs and stroked them as they drank more tea.

Leo was turning away from her and he shrugged.

"I have always liked you a lot. You are important to Beth I'm sorry I confused you with what I just said earlier. I was just glad you were back and was hoping you was consider staying this time," he explained to her.

Arisu smiled at them and drinking her tea also.

"How have you both been," she asked.

Beth went over to him feeling his face and cupping his cheeks in her hands and sighed but smiled stroking his cheeks.

"It's ok if you call me that. I don't mind Leo ok? Also yes I will stay. I don't want to go back anyway," she muttered still naked but she didn't care. She had no shame or modesty or self consciousness because she was blind so therefore if people saw her naked she would not even care.

Mikey and Donnie smiled at her.

"We're doing fresh Arisu how are you doing?" they asked her eating cake now.

Leo stroked her hand that was on his cheek with his gloved hand smiling.

"I'm glad you want to stay this time. Okay alright good," he said to her.

"I'm glad that you are both doing well. I'm don't want to go back home ever again this time," she told them.

As she was pouring more tea into her cup.

Beth smiled up at him as she leaned up and pressed her lips passionately to his.

"I like you too Leo," she giggled as she got away from him and felt around for the bed jumping up and down on it as she was about to get dressed.

Mikey and Donnie frowned and nodded.

"We see that and we can tell. You can stay here if you want to with us Arisu," they said to her.

Leo kissed her passionately back smiling while walking over to her. He was kissing her more roughly cupping his left gloved hand to the back of her head while the right gloved hand was wrapped around her waist.

Arisu smiled at them.

"Great I'm glad and I love it here. It's my favorite place plus besides Beth you all are my best friends," she said.

Beth's eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers as she roughly kissed him back moaning putting her hands on his clothed chest. She separated from the kiss for just a second.

"L-Leo please," she whimpered.

Mikey and Donnie smiled at her nuzzling her cheeks.

"We love you Arisu and we're glad. We're so happy you said all that. We will take good care of you Arisu," they cooed to her.

Leo was kissing her more deeply and passionately.

Arisu smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear this and I love you too," she said.

Beth moaned in the kiss deepening the kiss stroking his cheeks.

Mikey and Donnie smiled at her and kissed her cheeks softly.

Leo was roughly kissing her and was rubbing her hips with his gloved hands.

Arisu giggled at what they just did.

Beth whimpered in the kiss and roughly kissed him back.

Mikey and Donnie both kissed her.

Leo was growling lowly groping her butt with his gloved hands. He was nipping her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Arisu was kissing them back.

Beth was denying him entrance as she moaned.

They deepened the kiss.

Leo was growling at her through the kiss while roughly groping her butt with his gloved hands. Still nipping her at her bottom lip.

Arisu was deepening the kiss.

Beth opened her mouth moaning and arching her back.

"Leo you're so hot when you make that noise and when you touch me like that," she whimpered.

Mikey and Donnie were roughly kissing her now.

Leo was still growling at her laying her down on the bed. He was roughly attacking her neck with hickies and lovebites.

Arisu was moaning lightly through the kiss and was kissing them just as roughly.

Beth moaned and whimpered gripping the sheets.

They both started French kissing her groaning.

Leo was roughly kissing her neck growling and was groping her breasts.

Arisu was french kissing them.

Beth was getting turned on as she moaned and whimpered.

"Leo!" she moaned.

They both were tongue battling with her.

Leo was growling lowly and was licking and sucking on her breast while swirling his tongue around her nipples.

Arisu was roughly rubbing her tongue against theirs.

Beth arched her back and moaned loudly.

They came out on top as they pulled away from her groping and slapping her ass.

Leo was leaving hickies and lovebites on her neck.

Arisu moaned.

Beth moaned and whimpered.

Mikey and Donnie picked her up and carried her inside their house laying her down on Donnie's bed as they left kisses hickies licks and suck marks on her neck.

Leo was moving down to her stomach kissing it then moved to her legs sucking and kissing them.

Arisu was moaning while rubbing the back of their necks.

Beth gripped the sheets whimpering.

They went down to kiss and suck on her shoulders and collarbone while groping her boobs through her clothes.

Leo was spread her legs shoving his tongue into her downstairs flicking it and licking her inner walls.

Arisu was moaning.

Beth cried out in pleasure.

They both room off her clothes as they swirled their tongues around her nipples making the pert buds harden.

Leo kept doing this while rubbing his gloved hands roughly up and down her thighs.

Arisu gasped while arching her back.

Beth was moaning.

"Ahh Leo!"

Suddenly a knight appeared in the doorway of the bedroom they were in and he went to kidnap Beth.

They both then stopped and Mikey groped her ass roughly while he made kickers on her thighs and Donnie swirled his tongue inside her pussy licking her inner walls.

Leo growled at the intruder. He was protecting Beth from them. The Knight went over and was fighting Leo. He knocked out Leo and took Beth into his arms.

Arisu was arching her back and moaning.

Beth was struggling in their arms.

"Who's there? Who are you? Let me go!" she yelled.

They both then took off all their clothes as they Mikey got underneath her and Donnie got on top of her as they entered into her and slowly thrusted breaking through her wall.

Raph looked at her smiling carrying her in his arms.

"Hey Beth it's me Raph," he said to her.

Arisu was having tears stream down her face.

Beth grew suspicious.

"Let me go Raph I said!" she yelled at him.

They both stroked her cheeks nuzzling her neck cooing to her whispering sweet things into her ears as they slowly thrusted again.

Raph was refusing holding onto her tighter.

"Why should I beautiful," he asked.

Arisu was soon feeling pleasure and was moaning.

Beth blushed when he called her that. She was still naked.

"Take me back right now! We were about to make love and you ruined it!" she shouted at him.

They both gripped her hips bucking into her feeling her tight walls clench around them groaning.

Raph looked at her smiling nuzzling her cheek.

"Don't worry we will be soon babe," he said to her.

Arisu was moaning scratching Donnie's shoulders.

Beth sighed and groaned.

"No not us you idiot I'm talking about me and Leo! I love him! Take me back to him right now!" she shouted.

They both went in deeper into her ramming into her faster.

Raph was not happy.

"I love you though babe," he said to her.

Arisu was moaning and gasping.

Beth's eyes widened and she blushed again.

"Wait what? But I don't love you back! Please let me go!" she pleaded with him.

They both slammed harder into her thrusting rougher.

Raph was upset.

"I love you babe truly. I want to be with you. I have always loved you," he explained to her.

Arisu was moaning.

Beth sighed.

"But you work for the queen of hearts. She is bad which makes you a bad guy. I'm not gonna be with someone who works for the queen of hearts," she explained to him.

They both pounded into her at a faster pace grinding against her grunting.

Raph looked at her.

"I don't like working for that woman but at the same time I don't want too die either. I honestly was never interested in working for her. I was actually wanting to work for the White Queen though when the Red Queen heard about me and my skills. She was wanting me and pretty much refusing to letting me go. There's nothing I can do about this Beth. Unless you got some ideas I would love to hear it," he explained.

Arisu was moaning loudly and arching her back.

Beth cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips softly nodding.

"There's only one idea I have but I'm not sure if it's gonna work or not. Why don't you come back with me to my world? The queen of hearts won't be able to get you then," she said sweetly to him smiling.

They both reached their climax and released inside her pulling out of her and collapsing next to her panting.

Raph smiled nodded to her.

"That would be great babe," he said to her while kissing her.

Arisu was panting and holding them close to her.

Beth separated from the kiss.

"You're going the wrong way Raph. I know how to get back the way home and it's the way you came from hot stuff. Let's go back," she said smiling at him nuzzling his cheek.

They held her close to them churring and nuzzling her neck.

Raph was carrying her back to Leo's home. He was smiling at what she said nuzzling her.

Arisu was nuzzling them.

Beth whimpered.

Donnie and Mikey churred as they stroked her cheeks.

Leo was growling when he saw Raph holding Beth.

"Let her go Raph," he shouted.

Arisu nuzzling into their touch.

Beth stopped Leo.

"It's ok Leo Raph's coming with me and you can too," she said to him smiling but looking in the wrong direction.

Donnie and Mikey chirped.

Leo nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright that's fine babe," he said to her.

Raph nodded.

Arisu was smiling and giggling at their noise.

Beth knew she was naked the whole time but it didn't matter to her. She felt cold though all of a sudden as she shivered.

Donnie and Mikey cooed to her.

"We love you Arisu."

Raph and Leo were nuzzling her rubbing her and laying her down on the bed. They were taking off their clothes and growling. They got underneath the covers with her. They were roughly kissing her neck.

Arisu smiled still.

"I love you too Donnie and Mikey," she said.

Beth whimpered and moaned stroking their cheeks.

"Raph I actually do love you. I was just lying before and Leo you already know I love you," she whimpered.

Donnie and Mikey smiled at her as they soon fell asleep with her in their arms.

Raph smiled at her.

"I love you too babe," he said then making hickies on her neck.

Leo was making lovebites on her neck.

Arisu fell asleep in their arms feeling safe.

Beth made another moan arching her back.

"Ugh don't stop you guys it feels way too good!" she moaned.

Raph and Leo continued to do this while they were groping her breasts.

Beth elicited another moan.

Raph and Leo were growling and were sucking and licking her breasts while swirling around her nipples.

Beth whimpered.

"Ahh guys!"

Raph was kissing her arms and stomach while Leo was licking and flicking his tongue in her downstairs.

Beth gripped the sheets and arched her back crying out in pleasure.

Leo pulled her on top of him and Raph got on top of her. They were grunting as they were thrusting into her.

They soon broke through her wall as Beth screamed in pain tears falling down her pretty face.

Leo and Raph were cooing to her and whispering sweet things into her ears. They were slowly moving into her.

Beth soon felt pleasure as she started to moan again.

Leo and Raph were grunting and bucking into her faster.

Beth whimpered as she arched her back wrapping her legs around Raph's waist scratching his shoulders.

Raph was growling and Leo was grunting as they were ramming into her harder and roughly.

Beth let out another moan as she gripped Leo's arms.

Leo and Raph were both growling thrusting into her ramming into her harder and faster.

Beth continued to moan.

Raph and Leo were ramming into her until they were grinding their bodies against her's.

Beth whimpered.

Raph and Leo were ramming into her grunting and were moving faster.

Beth leaned forward as she bit Raph's neck really hard drawing blood and sunk her teeth deep into his skin.

Raph growled and was biting hard on her shoulder until blood came out.

Beth released his neck as she winced in pain and moaned loudly.

Leo was doing the same thing on her other shoulder. They were reaching their climax putting their seed into her and they laid down on either side of her. They were nuzzling her on her neck churring.

Beth whimpered.

Leo and Raph were churring and were holding her close to them closing their eyes.

Beth closed her eyes too.

Donnie and Mikey closed three eyes falling asleep.

Time Skip….

Raph and Leo were sleeping still holding Beth in their arms.

Arisu was up making breakfast.

Beth woke up stretching and she got up and went into the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Donnie and Mikey came up behind her nuzzling the back of her neck churring.

"Hey sweetie," they said to her.

Leo and Raph were waking up from hearing Beth was throwing up. They went into the bathroom rubbing her on the back.

"Babe are you alright," they asked.

Arisu was giggling.

"Morning," she said to them.

"Great I'm pregnant," Beth muttered.

Donnie and Mikey kissed the back of her neck.

"Good morning baby," they cooed to her.

Leo and Raph were smiling and they hugged her close to them cooing.

"That's wonderful babe," they said to her.

Arisu moaned lightly.

"Breakfast is ready," she said serving up the food.

Beth hugged them back. She shook her head though looking sad.

"I don't want my kids to end up blind as well just because I am. I can't risk that. I can't have kids," she said sadly almost crying.

Donnie and Mikey nodded to her as they sat down and started eating breakfast.

Leo and Raph looked at her stroking her cheeks.

"We love you just the way you are and will love our children just as much as you. It shouldn't matter if they are blind or not. They will be just as beautiful as you babe," they said cooing to her.

Arisu was sitting down in her robe and was eating.

Beth looked away from them but then again she couldn't see them anyway.

"But..." she said trailing off sighing.

Donnie and Mikey continued to eat and had tea with their breakfast.

Raph and Leo smiled at her.

"We want to keep the children," they said to her cooing.

Arisu was eating and drinking her tea.

Beth smiled and nodded.

"Ok fine then."

Donnie and Mikey finished eating.

Raph and Leo were chirping nuzzling her.

Arisu had finished and was cleaning up the kitchen.

Beth whimpered.

"Stop making sexy noises you two!" she yelled playfully.

Donnie and Mikey helped her clean up the kitchen.

Raph and Leo were chirping still and smiling.

Arisu was smiling and they finished.

Since Beth was already naked and in the bathroom she decided to take a shower. She stepped into the tub and turned on the water.

Donnie and Mikey were finishing up washing the dishes.

Leo and Raph followed her into the shower.

Arisu was putting the dishes away.

Beth heard them follow her and she smiled.

"Raph Leo wanna help me get cleaned? I can't ever do things myself due to my disability," she said sadly.

Donnie and Mikey left to go change in their room.

Raph and Leo shook their heads.

"Yes we but not because of your disability. Mainly because we want to join you baby," they said cooing heading into the shower with her.

Arisu went to take a shower after she grabbed her clothes from yesterday.

Beth's eyes widened and she blushed looking away.

"Oh uh ok then," she muttered.

Donnie and Mikey finished getting dressed and were waiting for Arisu to be done with the shower.

Raph and Leo cooed at her while Leo was shampooing her hair while Raph was washing her body.

Arisu dried off and got dressed into her clothes from yesterday.

Beth started to moan as Raph washed her body.

"Raph please stop! I'm sensitive in certain places!" she mumbled blushing.

Donnie and Mikey saw Arisu and looked at her smiling.

"You look gorgeous as always sweetie," they said to her.

Leo and Raph was cooing. Raph was nodding groping her breasts while he was washing them. Leo was groping her butt while washing it.

Arisu smiled at them.

"Thank you, you both look quite handsome," she said.

Beth moaned and whimpered.

Donnie and Mikey smiled at her.

"Thank you sweetie," they said to her.

Leo and Raph was rubbing down her arms and legs then her neck. Chirping at her.

Arisu nodded and smiled.

Beth moaned again.

"Ahh you guys are sexy!" she whimpered.

Donnie and Mikey kissed her lips passionately wrapping their arms around her waist pulling her closer to them.

Leo and Raph were chirping and they were cleaning themselves then were underneath the water with her with them.

Arisu was kissing them passionately.

Beth loved the warm hot water on her skin.

Donnie and Mikey deepened the kiss.

Raph and Leo were rubbing the soap off of her skin and hair.

Arisu was deepening the kiss.

Beth was soon rinsed off. She got soap and two washcloths and felt around and started washing Leo and Raph's bodies with them getting extra rough in certain areas.

Donnie and Mikey kissed her roughly.

Leo and Raph were chirping and growling while she was doing this.

Arisu was kissing them roughly.

Beth continued to wash their bodies roughly washing their pelvis, thighs and ass areas then went over their shells stroking them softly.

Donnie and Mikey shoved their tongues into her mouth French kissing her.

Raph and Leo were growling and chirping still.

Arisu was french kissing them.

Beth then rinsed them under the water as she grabbed their mask tails and pulled their lips down to hers smashing her lips on theirs kissing them passionately.

Donnie and Mikey tongue battled her while roughly groping her ass cheeks and boobs through her clothes.

Leo and Raph were growling kissing her passionately.

Arisu was moaning through the kiss.

Beth deepened the kiss stroking their thighs.

Donnie and Mikey came out on top pulling away from her.

Leo was groping her breasts and Raph was groping her butt. Deepening the kissing.

Arisu separate smiling stroking their cheeks.

Beth moaned and whimpered.

Donnie and Mikey churred happily.

Raph and Leo were kissing her deeper and rougher.

Arisu was smiling.

"What do you both want to do today," she asked.

Beth moaned in the kiss.

Donnie and Mikey thought for a second.

"Let's go see the White Queen," they said to her.

Leo and Raph were kissing her.

Arisu nodded to them.

"Yes let's go see Karai," she said.

Beth kissed them back as she French kissed them roughly.

Donnie and Mikey nodded as they left and went to see Karai.

Leo and Raph were french kissing her.

Arisu was looking around Wonderland seeing and remembering everything from her dream.

Beth was tongue battling with them.

Donnie and Mikey held her hands tightly in theirs as they walked along.

Leo and Raph were tongue battling with her.

Arisu was holding their hands tightly.

Beth separated from their lips and got out of the tub and slipped and fell.

Donnie and Mikey made it to Karai.

Leo and Raph caught her into their arms before she fell.

"Baby you alright," they asked her pulling her close to them.

Karai was talking to her counter when she saw Arisu, Mikey, and Donnie arrive. She excused herself and went over to them.

"Welcome back Arisu, it's wonderful to see you again. Hello Donnie and Mikey," she said smiling.

Arisu nodded and bowed to her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again too Karai," she said.

Beth nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said going over and getting dressed. She was wearing brown boots, maroon trousers, a sandy colored poet's shirt with a navy vest. Leo and Raph got changed into their normal clothes.

Donnie and Mikey greeted and bowed to Karai.

"It's a pleasure to see you again too your majesty," they said to her.

Leo and Raph looked at her smiling.

"So babe are we going back to your world today," Raph asked.

Karai smiled.

"Come with me," she said walking towards the doors of the castle.

Arisu was following her.

Beth nodded as all three of them left and were going back to her world. They started walking along while Beth had her hands in both of their gloved ones.

Donnie and Mikey followed Arisu into the castle.

Leo and Raph were following Beth to the way back to her world. Meanwhile Rocksteady and Bebop were watching them in the bushes and were reporting this to April.

Karai was leading them to her study where the Capterillar was sitting.

"Greetings Mr. Caterpillar how are you today," she asked him.

The jabberwocky was soon sent to go after them once April heard this.

"Bring me Beth and I want her alive!" she said.

Beth and Leo and Raph were still walking along.

Donnie and Mikey followed Karai.

Leo and Raph were walking with Beth. Bebop and Rocksteady were taking the Red Card Guards with them to get Beth.

Arisu was standing between Mikey and Donnie seeing Slash.

Beth Leo and Raph were soon surrounded.

"Hello there Arisu. It's good to see you again," Slash said lazily.

Leo and Raph were growling keeping Beth close to them. Bebop and Rocksteady were fighting them while they were fighting the Guards grabbed Beth taking her to April.

Arisu nodded to him.

"Yes it is a pleasure to see you again too Slash," she said to him smiling.

Beth was soon brought to April.

"Hello Beth it's nice to see you again. Guards prepare the guillotine. At sunset it's off with her head!" she shouted the order to her guards. For now though she was taken to the dungeon.

"You know Arisu your cousin Beth got captured by the Red Queen and she will die at sunset," Slash said lazily to her.

Leo and Raph were finished and won the fight. They knew where heading to the castle of the Red Queen to get Beth.

Arisu eyes grew wide.

"We have to save my cousin," she said in shock.

Beth was put in a cell and she sighed not knowing where she was.

Donnie and Mikey nodded.

"Let's go then Arisu. We love your cousin just like you but not in that way of course. She was always friends to us," they said to her.

Raph and Leo were still heading to the castle not wanting to lose their love or their children that were still inside her.

Arisu was running out of the castle heading to the Red Queen on horse back.

Beth sighed again and waited for her lovers to come save her.

Donnie and Mikey followed Arisu on horseback.

Leo and Raph made it to the castle and were getting in there and were being quiet.

Arisu was seeing the castle was coming close.

Beth's cell was guarded by the jabberwocky.

Donnie and Mikey made it to the castle as they quietly snuck in.

Leo and Raph saw the jabberwocky and were trying to think of a get past it.

Arisu was following close behind them.

Beth had an idea. She started petting the jabberwocky through her cell door as it started to growl in pleasure. It was never shown affection before that it got attached to Beth and let her out of the cell as it was now her friend.

Donnie and Mikey quietly snuck around looking for Beth.

Leo and Raph walked out and hugged Beth in their arms smiled.

Arisu was looking too.

Beth hugged them back as she got on the jabberwocky and so did Leo and Raph as they made it out of the castle and ran for it.

Donnie and Mikey saw them going by outside and soon got back on their horses following them with Arisu.

April heard that Beth escaped.

"Off with all of their heads! Guards get them!" she ordered.

Leo and Raph were having Beth between them to keep her safe.

Arisu was riding out of the castle.

They all met up together as they were making it to the wormhole that would send them back to the girl's world. The guards were hot on their trail.

Leo and Raph saw this and then saw Tigerclaw he was never with the Red Queen. Though the cat never really was with White Queen but he wasn't an evil cat. He was more of an independent carefree soul. He was distracting the guards giving them a chance to escape into the wormhole.

The portal soon came into sight and all of them went through it and once they made it to the girl's world the portal closed forever. They could never go back to Wonderland ever again. They all stopped and took a breather. That's when the girl's fiances showed up angry.

Leo and Raph were looking over at Beth smiling.

Arisu saw Mikey and Donnie smiling.

Beth heard voices near her.

"Where have you been Beth? Our wedding was postponed because of you! Come on now that you're finally back we can get married. Though there will be changes. You will start to wear dresses and act like a girl and will do whatever I say got it?" Rick said to her.

Donnie and Mikey hugged Arisu tightly to them.

Leo and Raph looked over at the guy yelling at Beth and punched his nose.

"She's not your personal maid who you order around. She's a woman and treat her like one you asshole," they growled at them both, "She's not in love with you and she is our love and if you asses don't like it then you both can shove it up your fucking asses."

Leo and Raph helped Beth in their arms carrying her away from them.

Arisu was smiling at Raph and Leo because they were like the brothers she never had and was staying close to Donnie and Mikey.

Beth was carried back to the party. Everyone was still there and they gasped and were wide eyed in shock by what they saw. Four humanoid turtles with a jabberwocky.

"See mom I told you they were real but you never believed me. You always thought I was crazy. Well no more mother. I am making my own decisions and choices from now on and I am marrying these two and you can't stop me," she shouted at her bitch of a mother.

Donnie and Mikey hugged Arisu tightly and kissed her cheeks softly.

Leo and Raph were smiling and were happy that she wanted to marry them because they were going to ask her.

Arisu was kissing them on their cheeks.

Time skip

Beth was in her new bedroom in her new house that she lived in with Leo and Raph. She was currently giving birth. She was pushing and out came two girls. Leo's girl had silver hair and eyes and Raph's girl had gold hair and eyes.

Donnie and Mikey were holding Arisu's hands as she was giving birth.

"Push honey you can do it," they coaxed her.

Leo and Raph were holding their daughters smiling at them. They were sitting down next to Beth on their bed.

"They are beautiful sweetheart," they said.

Arisu was pushing until two children came out. Donnie had a daughter and Mikey had a son they were both turtles. Don's daughter had white hair like Arisu and red brick brown eyes. Mikey's son had light orange hair and brown eyes.

"What do they look like Raph and Leo? Also Leo our daughter is Josie and Raph our daughter is Roxy," she told them.

Donnie and Mikey were holding their children in their arms nuzzling and kissing their cheeks.

"They're gorgeous honey," they said to her.

Leo and Raph nodded to her.

"They are beautiful names sweetheart," they said to her.

Leo said, "Our daughter has silver hair and eyes."

"Our daughter had gold hair and eyes," Raph said.

Arisu was weakly and tiredly smiling at them.

"I would like it if you two would name our babies," she asked.

Beth smiled at them.

"They sound beautiful," she said to them.

"Our daughter is Trisha," Donnie said.

"Our son is going to be Austin," Mikey said.

Raph and Leo nodded and smiled.

"Yes they are just like you babe," they said to her.

Arisu smiled at them.

"They are beautiful names," she said.

Beth nodded and smiled.

"Yes they are," they both said to her.

The End


End file.
